


Liberated

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Community: avengers_tables, Dirty Talk, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see right through him, and Steve knows that when he says 'this is my limit', they understand he's also saying '<i>push</i> me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "help", and [Polyshipping Day](http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com/).

“C’mon, Steve,” Natasha purrs, the lilt of her voice both coaxing and teasing. “We’re trying to _help_.”

There’s a part of Steve wants to snort with laughter at that, but he can’t, he can’t even catch his breath. He can feel how _flushed_ he is, skin damp with sweat. It’s taking a concentrated effort to keep his head up, to not just let it hang forward, but he wants to be able to see Natasha, to watch the way she licks her lips.

He’s got both hands braced against the headboard, fingers wrapped tight around the metal rung. Natasha’s to his left, pushed close, her shoulder brushing his left hand, her legs curled up underneath her as she leans back against the pillows.

“You can take more, can’t you?” she asks, voice quiet and intent, and her gaze rakes over his face, eyes sparkling for the way he gasps and shivers. “Tell me, Steve.”

“Can’t,” he manages to grunt, arms starting to tremble. “I need… _Please_ …”

Natasha clicks her tongue, fingers stroking over the rigid line of his jaw. “Still such a terrible liar,” she murmurs fondly. “Of _course_ you can take it. I can see how much you _want_ it.”

Steve groans, spine arcing desperately, and the hand holding him steady flexes against his hip.

“You are a _cruel_ woman,” Sam says from behind him, sounding full of admiration. But he follows Natasha’s lead, because they’re both as cruel as each other, and Steve whines as the vibration inside him grows stronger.

He could stop this, of course. Natasha gave them both thorough speeches on preparation and respect and safewords back when they were first discovering this dynamic, and all Steve has to do is utter that one little word and this would stop completely in an instant.

But he won’t, because Natasha’s right, he _can_ take more. He _does_ want it. 

God, he _is_ a terrible liar, but that’s why they’re here. Because they’re the two people he trusts to look through his walls and see him at his most earnest, bare and vulnerable. He feels so safe with them, able to just be himself without feeling smothered by other people’s expectations of his uniform.

The fact that they can drive him out of his mind with pleasure is a welcome bonus.

Sam’s hand tightens against his hip again, and Steve can feel himself clenching down around the thick, solid width of the vibrator. It buzzes inside his ass, making him feel weak, _helpless_ , something beyond his memories of being small and frail. He’s caught between them, surrendered to Natasha’s quiet orders, to the way Sam’s fucking him so damn slow with the vibrator. Sam’s angling the base of it, making sure the shaft never does more than glance briefly against Steve’s prostate, and Steve’s cock feels like an iron _bar_ between his legs, heavy and so hard it’s almost _painful_.

He needs to come, needs it so _badly_.

“Can you take more?” Natasha asks.

He needs to come, but he doesn’t want this to stop.

“ _Please_ ,” he moans plaintively. “Please, I _can’t_.”

He can. They all know it.

“Let me _come_.”

He doesn’t want it to stop.

“Such a terrible liar,” Natasha says again, smirking.

He doesn’t have to admit how badly he wants them to continue. Some days he _will_ say it, but tonight he doesn’t want to, wants to curl in on himself and let them take control, let them _use_ him, toy with him and make him love it. Draw all that need inside of him out, take it and covet it and let him be selfish. _Make_ him be selfish.

“He really is,” Sam agrees, and the vibration gets strong enough to make Steve cry out, metal creaking and denting under his fingers. “Big guy, who likes to be made small.” His hand leaves Steve’s hip, strokes soothingly up and down his back as Steve adjusts to the growing pressure moving inside of him. “Wonder how he’d look if we bought him a _cock-ring_.”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, trying to fuck himself deeper, but every time he rocks his hips Sam pulls the vibrator back so he can’t chase it.

“He’d have to _beg_ us to take it off,” Natasha whispers, and he can hear something deep and rich and dark in her voice, something promising.

“You’d look so _good_ , Steve, cock flushed red and wet for us,” Sam tells him, fingernails digging in a little at the dimples framing the base of Steve’s spine. 

Natasha’s lips brush against his cheek. “You’d still try to lie.” She kisses the corner of his eyelid, where his eyes are watering. “But we’d see right through you.”

“Let me _come_ ,” Steve gasps. He feels so full, balls drawn up tight, but he’s not there, not with the vibrator stimulating his ass but still avoiding his prostate, not without somebody touching his cock. He’s dizzy, and he _will_ come from this alone, from the rhythmic movement of the vibrator, from the sensation of it humming against his insides, but not yet.

He can’t imagine what it would be like with a ring, having it wrapped low and tight around his cock, keeping him on the edge. There’s a difference there, between not coming because his body isn’t quite there yet even though it wants to be, and not being _allowed_ to come, being actively stopped from reaching his climax.

He wants to try it, and just the _thought_ of it gets him closer to the edge.

“Not yet,” Natasha tells him. “You can take more. We’re _helping_ you. Lying well takes practice.”

Sam laughs, soft and dirty. “I don’t think he’ll _ever_ be able to lie to us, not about this.”

He’s right, Steve can’t hide his hunger for this for them. Not when they treat him so well, when they make it so _easy_ to fall into that lust. 

“More?” Sam asks.

Natasha’s grin reminds him of a _predator_ , wolfish and cunning. “Yeah,” she nods, her thumb pressing down against Steve’s bottom lip. “He can take it.”


End file.
